La chica de su mejor amiga
by MadReader-aBy
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Julio "Triángulo Amoroso"del foro "Mundo Frozen" Él la quería a ella tanto como si fuera su hermana, por eso no había visto problema en aceptar vivir con ella y ser su tapadera. Así cuando ella le presento a su novia supo de inmediato que estaba perdido. UA Elsanna lime


Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "Triángulo Amoroso" del foro Mundo Frozen

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen a mí sino a Disney. la historia es totalmente de mía.

 **La chica de su mejor amiga**

Muchas veces al pasar el tiempo, encontramos a personas que forman parte de nuestra vida y se convierten en seres fundamentales para el desarrollo de la misma, eso era un hecho.

Por eso cuando Kristoff conoció a Elsa en su primer día de clases en preparatoria, ambos supieron que se convertirían en elementales el uno para la vida del otro. Claro que había que destacar que en un inicio no soportaban verse la cara ni por error, ya que habían tenido sus percances por malos entendidos, peleándose verbalmente en cada oportunidad que habían tenido, algo que era diario. Hasta un día qué, al salir tarde de la escuela, él la defendió de unos bravucones que quisieron pasarse de listos con ella.

A partir de ese momento se volvieron inseparables. Ella estuvo eternamente agradecida con él, qué después de ese día dejó de verlo como un pesado, huraño, apático y antisocial; para comenzar a ver lo sencillo, amable e inclusive cariñoso que podía llegar a ser con las personas a quienes él tenía aprecio.

Pasaron juntos la preparatoria como buenos amigos y al finalizar sus carreras universitarias, ya se habían convertido en los mejores amigos que jamás pudieron haber imaginado.

.-.-.

— Sabes, hay algo que te quiero decir Kristoff

Había comenzado a hablar después de salir de aquel restaurante cierta rubia de ojos celestes a su mejor amigo, un chico de su misma edad, rubio, alto y robusto, un sábado en el que ambos habían quedado para comer y platicar para ponerse al día, como lo hacían cada fin de semana.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Volvió la vista a ella para ver si se encontraba todo en su lugar mientras dejaba de comer de su gran helado.

— Sí, es solo que he querido confesarte algo desde hace un tiempo— Se acercó hasta él mientras le tomaba del antebrazo deteniendo su andar y se acercaba lo más que podía a él.

— Elsa, tú sabes que te quiero mucho pero… umm no te veo como algo más que a una amiga, si acaso podría verte como a una hermana, pero nada más.

Aclaró un poco incómodo, pues por el acercamiento que tuvo ella con él, le había parecido que podía estarse declarando o hacerle alguna confesión sentimental a la que él no estaba preparado.

— Nada de eso. Al contrario— Por el tono y semblante de fría seriedad adoptado por ella, él comenzó a impacientarse.

— Me estas preocupando ¿Qué pasa? — Él trataba de leer algún indicio de lo que ella pudiera decirle en aquel instante.

— Yo soy…— Comenzó a decir deteniéndose un momento pensando mejor en como comenzar— Kristoff, a mí no me gustan los hombres.

El tiempo que tardó en procesar la información él, a ella le había parecido eterno y la inquietaban, pues por los gestos que él estaba haciendo mientras asimilaba la información y entendía a lo que se refería, ella con tristeza había creído que la iba a rechazar por ser "diferente".

— Sabes Elsa— dijo con una reserva extraña en él que la dejó helada, pues ella al confesarle aquello, había creído ilusamente que él la iba a aceptar en nombre de la amistad que tenían, a pesar de sus preferencias— A mí tampoco.

Complementó el rubio con una sonrisa afectuosa que a ella le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, pues con eso confirmó que no se había equivocado al haber confiado en él. Ya qué en más de una ocasión, ambos se habían demostrado que podían contar el uno con el otro.

— Eres un tonto. Ya me había asustado— le reclamó mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.

— Elsa, tú sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hermana. Y cuando queremos a alguien lo apoyamos y aceptamos tal y como es— Le susurró mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos transmitiéndole todo el cariño que podía brindarle.

Y a partir de ese día, algo en ellos se había intensificado aún más, si es que eso era posible, pues la revelación que había hecho ella fue un pilar en la solidificación de su amistad.

.-.-.

A causa de la confesión de sus preferencias, Elsa, ya se sentía con muchísima más confianza para recurrir a su mejor amigo Kristoff, en cada momento que necesitaba hablar con alguien con respecto a eso.

— No sé qué hacer Kristoff, mis padres quieren que me case con alguien que obviamente nunca voy a querer.

Había pasado Kristoff por ella ese día a su trabajo después de que le mandara un mensaje diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Así había sido que él ni lento ni perezoso le dijo que iría en su búsqueda.

— ¿Y por qué no les dices las verdad? — Preguntó no entendiendo porqué ella aun no declaraba a los cuatro vientos que era lesbiana, pues en estos tiempos ya no era ningún tabú o algo prohibido en su sociedad.

— ¿Y por qué no me aviento yo misma a un pozo? ¿Estás loco? Se ve que no conoces bien a mis padres. No sé qué haré.

Y mientras llegaban hasta la casa de él lo recordó, los padres de ella eran una pareja sumamente conservadora, chapada a la antigua, y ella al ser su única hija, jamás aceptarían que fuera una "degenerada" o alguna definición retrograda como la que ellos tenían de concepción a temas como lo era la homosexualidad en los tiempos de hoy. Entendiéndola después de todo.

— Tengo una idea pero no sé si te agradará.

Dijo al momento en que ambos se tiraban exhaustos a su sofá y se ponían cómodos descansando sus pies en la **mesa** de centro que estaba en la sala.

— Adelante, no pierdo nada al escuchar— Murmuró tapándose la cara con uno de sus antebrazos y cerrando los ojos buscando una solución para zafarse de los planes que tenían sus padres para ella.

— Tú sabes que no tengo novia, ni ninguna responsabilidad de esa índole — inició dejando a la chica desconcertada por un momento— ambos nos queremos como si fuéramos de la misma familia, sé tu secreto y no me importa nada que seas lesbiana. Estaba pensando… — detuvo un instante el diálogo cuando vio que Elsa alzaba una de sus perfectas cejas y lo incitaba a seguir hablando con una mano— Por mí no hay problema en hacerme pasar como tu novio y fingir alguna relación frente a ellos, claro hasta que te decidas a decirle a tus padres la verdad.

Elsa no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, en el que con seguridad estaba reflexionando acerca de la proposición del rubio.

— Olvídalo, era solo una idea tonta. No me hagas caso — Se obligó él a comenzar de nuevo la plática, pues ella no parecía estar dispuesta a hacerlo.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

Preguntó mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomaba en sus labios.

— Claro que sí, inclusive, si quieres podrías venirte a vivir conmigo, tengo una habitación sin uso, esa la usarías tú. Dividiríamos los gastos entre los dos y así mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

— Es una excelente idea— Expresó con ilusión en los ojos al ver que podría librarse por fin de los deseos de sus padres— Eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener.

Después de que ella les dijera a sus padres que se mudaba con Kristoff, su mejor amigo y ahora "novio", ellos lo único que pudieron hacer fue pegar el grito en el cielo. Y al final de cuentas lo aceptaron, ya lo conocían y a pesar de que siempre tenía un semblante medio gruñón; el rubio era un joven responsable, educado y a simple vista al parecer la quería bien.

.-.-.

— Oye Elsa, ¿Y cómo te gustan las chicas? — Le preguntó el rubio a ella una noche mientras ambos se encontraban cómodamente echados en el sofá uno junto al otro viendo una película en la tv.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — se alejó de él para ver mejor la expresión que tenía en su cara.

— Ya sabes, físicamente. Curvilíneas, exuberantes, que tengan una gran defensa y delantera. Rubias, morochas, pelirrojas, castañas… ¿Cómo? — Preguntó sin despegar su mirada del televisor y comiendo un bonche de palomitas.

— No lo sé. No lo había pensado antes ¿Y a ti?

— Me gustan delgadas, rubias, con unos ojazos azules, una piernas de infarto y súper sexis

Contestó divertido mientras la apretaba contra él, le guiñaba un ojo y le mordía el lóbulo del oído.

— No juegues conmigo Bjorgman — Reclamó mientras se recargaba nuevamente en su hombro y lo ignoraba viendo la tele— Recuerda que no eres mi tipo— Recalcó también comiendo de esas rosetas.

— ¿Y has tenido muchas novias?

Continuó él con la conversación, al parecer tenía mucha curiosidad de su vida sentimental… o sexual, aun no sabía ella bien a donde quería llegar su mejor amigo con esa charla.

— Formales, no. Ninguna— Contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Y has estado alguna vez con un hombre?

— Kristoff— le dijo en un tono de advertencia.

— Ok, ¿Lo has hecho con muchas chicas? — Preguntó acomodándose mejor para poder ver directo a la cara de ella.

— ¿Por qué tu interés tan repentino? — Y con esa pregunta, ella supo de inmediato lo que él quería saber.

— Pues llevamos viviendo juntos alrededor de ocho meses y no me has presentado a nadie.

— Yo tampoco te he conocido a ninguna chica— Arremetió rápidamente a lo que le dijo él.

— Touché— Exclamó pasándole nuevamente su brazo por los hombros— Cuando encuentre a la indicada, esa con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, te prometo que serás a la primera persona a quien se la presentaré.

— Hecho— volteó ella y le mostró su dedo meñique incitándolo a que le diera el suyo— Si alguno de los dos encuentra a su alguien especial nos la presentaremos.

.-.-.

Y después de esa promesa, no pasó mucho tiempo en que uno de los dos tuviera la fortuna en encontrar a la chica _especial._

— Kriss, sabes. Me gustaría mucho presentarte pronto a alguien— le dijo una noche mientras él se encontraba preparando un sándwich en la cocina.

— ¿No querrás decir a "alguien"? — le había preguntado mientras sacaba los panes de la **tostadora** y hacia un gesto sugestivo con sus cejas.

— Eres un tonto— Murmuró sonrojada mientras salía de ahí, pues esa iba a ser la primera vez que le presentaba formalmente una pareja suya a él, o a alguien más. Sin contar que ella intuía que se trataba de ese "alguien" de quien una vez hablaron.

— Vamos Elsa, no te enfades. Sabes que estaré encantado de poder conocer a la afortunada— Había salido corriendo tras de ella y le había tomado entre sus brazos mientras le transmitía su apoyo en ese abrazo.

— Gracias Kristoff. No sabes cuánto agradezco al cielo por tenerte a mí lado.

Correspondió el abrazo y se dejó arrastrar nuevamente hasta la cocina.

— Igual yo mi adorable reina de hielo— le besó la frente al momento en que terminó de nombrarle con el mote que tenía años sin decirle.

— Hace mucho que no me llamabas así.

— Eso es porque lo hacía para fastidiarte— Confesó divertido mientras se separaba de ella para comenzar a comer de su bocadillo.

— ¿Estás aceptando que me quieres fastidiar?

Preguntó comenzando a molestarse con él por su desfachatez al aceptarlo.

— Estoy diciendo que estoy orgulloso de que ya no seas tan fría, petulante y vana.

— ¿Y con eso quieres que no me ofenda? — preguntó entre divertida y ofendida pero inclinándose por la primer opción— Y yo de que tú no seas arisco, huraño, antipático y grosero

— Hey, yo aún lo soy, solo que contigo no.

— Bueno. Estamos a mano.

.-.-.-.

Cuando casi cumplían el año de estar viviendo juntos, la rubia tuvo que salir de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo alrededor de diez días, sintiéndose así completamente extraño Kristoff, porque desde que vivían juntos no habían pasado tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro, ya que hasta para las fiestas y vacaciones estaban juntos tratando de aparentar ser pareja.

Siendo así que en la tarde del tercer día salió de su casa con la esperanza de distraerse para no sentirse solo, llegando a un café-bar. Entró y se acomodó en el primer lugar que vio disponible. Pidió su bebida disponiéndose a beberla hasta que de un momento a otro, una torpe mesera lo empujó y su bebida terminó en su regazo.

— Oh, rayos disculpa, no quería mojarte— Dijo ella mientras sacaba un trapo y comenzaba a frotarlo en donde había caído la bebida, siendo su entrepierna.

— No, tranquila, no es necesario yo puedo solo— Dijo nervioso alejándose del toque de ella y descubriendo unos traviesos ojos azules que lo cautivaron. Se alejó más de ella y descubrió que se trataba de una linda chica pelirroja.

— Perdón, es mi primer día y estoy vuelta loca con tanto trabajo, no me quiero justificar y no es que no lo esté haciendo cierto. Pero ya no sé ni lo que digo. Ahora mismo repongo tu bebida.

— No te preocupes, no es necesario— se espabiló tratando de entender todo lo que dijo volteando a ver el gafete donde ponía su nombre — Anna.

Y así entre vuelta y vuelta de la pelirroja platicaron amenamente de ellos. Incluso esperó a que terminara ofreciéndose a acompañarla al terminar su turno para continuar con la plática. Así pasaron sus tardes mientras su mejor amiga regresaba a la ciudad.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que lo que haces no es lo correcto pero eso te hace feliz?

Le había preguntado Anna la mesera el día anterior antes de que volviera Elsa a casa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿O que te dicen que estas con la persona errónea pero aun así la amas?... Anda, no me hagas caso. Estaba pensando en voz alta— dijo dejando el trance en el que se había sumido por un instante

— ¿Tienes novio o porque lo preguntas?

— No, no tengo novio— contestó divertida a su pregunta— Mañana es mi día de descanso, por si vas al café y no me encuentras.

— Mañana pensaba ir más tarde pero que bueno que lo dices— dijo mientras veía que se acercaba el autobús que tomaba ella— Entonces. Hasta luego

Se despidió ese día de ella no sabiendo lo que le tenía deparado el destino.

.-.-.

— ¡Elsa no vas a creer lo que te voy a contar!

Esa vez, el rubio había apresurado su paso para poder llegar pronto a casa y platicar con quien consideraba su confidente y mejor amiga. Pues después de que ella hubiese estado fuera de la ciudad, ese día regresaba por fin.

— Kristoff. Qué bueno que has llegado— Lo había recibido una muy emocionada Elsa aquella tarde cuando él llegó a casa. Cosa muy poco usual en ella, pues por lo general tenía una actitud mucho más reservada.

— ¡Elsa! ¡La encontré, la chica que…!

Y como un cruel juego del destino la vio ahí, en su sala, junto a su mejor amiga.

Elsa como buena amiga esperó a que él terminara su oración pero después de que pasara cierto tiempo se percató de que su mejor amigo había quedado mudo sin intención alguna de continuar hablando por lo que se dispuso a eliminar ese incómodo silencio que había aparecido de repente en el lugar.

— Kriss. Quiero presentarte a Anna, mi novia— La introdujo mientras se colocaba al costado de ella y la atraía a ella de la cintura — Anna, él es de quien te había contado tanto, Kristoff mi mejor amigo.

Al igual que la pelirroja, él se había quedado sorprendido al encontrarse ambos ahí, y cómo no tenía la intención de que Elsa supiera que ya la conocía de algún lado se acercó a Anna ofreciendo su mano para pactar el saludo.

— Mucho gusto Anna— Dijo sencillamente dando un rápido apretón de manos y regresaba su vista a la rubia— Que bueno que llegaste bien, las dejo solas. Estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo— Se dirigió a Elsa para después salir casi corriendo de su presencia y así no pudieran detenerlo.

— ¿Siempre es así de seco? — Le había preguntado Anna a la rubia al momento en que él había desaparecido de su vista.

— Usualmente con las personas que no conoce. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy segura que se acostumbrará a tu presencia.

Le contestó la rubia mientras la acercaba más hacia ella para darle un beso que la pelirroja gustosa se encargó de profundizar inmediatamente.

.-.-.

Debería tratarse eso de una broma. ¿Cuánta suerte se necesitaba para que la chicha de la que se había prendado, fuera la misma que la novia de Elsa? Quien no era otra que su mejor amiga en la vida. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso?

¿Qué haría cuando volviera ver a Anna? ¿Alguna vez sacarían a flote el hecho de que ya se conocían? ¿Cómo debía de tratarla? ¿Se lo tendrían que decir a Elsa algún día? Y recordó que Anna le había dicho algo de que no se encontraba muy segura de estar con la persona adecuada ¿Sería esa Elsa? ¡No! Él no podía meterse entre ellas dos. Él adoraba a Elsa cual si fuera una hermana cómo para hacerle algo que le pudiera lastimar.

Y para colmo de su karma, esa noche no durmió por estar escuchando claramente desde su habitación, como ambas chicas a la hora de intimar eran salvajes y apasionadas. Maldijo el hecho de que ambas habitaciones estuviesen pegadas y la pared no fuese lo suficientemente gruesa como para que no se escucharan sus gritos. No pudo evitar odiarlas a ambas en esos momentos: a Anna por ser la misma chica que había conocido días atrás y de la que se había embelesado; Y a Elsa por la fortuna que tenía de conocer más de ella incluyendo el lado más sexual y apasionado de la pelirroja.

— Buenos días Kriss, ¿Qué tal descansaste?

Preguntó Elsa cuando lo vio que entraba a la cocina mientras ella estaba a la mesa tomando un exquisito café.

— Ummm. Dormí y ya es ganancia— Contestó de mala gana al momento que se acercaba hasta la cafetera para servirse también una taza, esa mañana había amanecido de un humor que ni él se aguantaba.

— ¿No dormiste bien? — Preguntó con una radiante sonrisa que a él le supo agridulce.

— Me doy cuenta que tú sí— tomó un poco de aire y de inmediato trató de arreglar su comportamiento— ¿Y qué tal tu noche?

— De maravilla— Ensancho su gesto, sonriendo por lo extraordinaria que era su vida en esos momentos.

— Sí me di cuenta— Soltó mientras le daba un sorbo a su humeante café.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Creo que no te habías dado cuenta que eres muy escandalosa cunado estas con alguien.

Dijo mordaz pero al ver la expresión que hacia la rubia al escuchar su comentario, su buen humor hizo presencia. Disfrutando ver una parte en la personalidad de Elsa que jamás había visto tan expuesta, que era el hecho de avergonzarse, ya que ella era una persona que siempre desprendía seguridad al hacer cualquier cosa. Pero al parecer su vida sexual no entraba dentro de eso.

— Elsa, deberías de ver tu cara. Nunca te había visto tan roja. jajajaja— Se burlaba él a carcajada limpia. Y no era por ofenderla pero la rubia había perdido por completo el porte tan elegante y exquisito con el que siempre estaba.

— No es cierto, estas exagerando.

Trató de darse la vuelta para que él no siguiera viendo su rostro, pues le creyó cuando le dijo que estaba roja, pues ella sentía su rostro completamente encendido señal de que, lo que él le había dicho era cierto.

— Ven aquí, tengo que tomarte una foto para tener la prueba— Sacando rápidamente su celular de un bolsillo y tomándole una foto a su rostro.

— ¡Kristoff! ¡No seas pesado y dame eso!

Lo persiguió por toda la casa hasta que, lo tumbó en la alfombra de la sala tratando de quitarle su celular e hizo acto de presencia cierta pelirroja.

— Buenos días— Saludó extrañada por el cuadro que encontraba ante ella— ¿Qué hacen?— preguntó divertida al ver como se llevaban de bien ellos dos.

— ¡Anna! — Se levantó veloz Elsa de encima del rubio para salir al encuentro de su chica— Buenos días— La saludo con un suave beso en los labios.

Y haber presenciado eso, al rubio lo mató un poco.

— Bueno Elsa, me tengo que ir. Con permiso— Se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo hasta su alcoba a arreglarse en tiempo record y salir de ahí con el pretexto más absurdo que pudo haber inventado.

.-.-.

Para martirio del rubio, la pelirroja pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, y había veces que le tocaba ser espectador de las muestras de cariño que se tenían ambas chicas. Él hacia como que no las veía pero siempre terminaba igual. Sin contar que la pelirroja en los momentos que se encontraban solos se acercaba a él tratando de hablar con él, pero logrando huir con éxito siempre, cual escapista.

Pero un día, no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento a casa, que la vez en que no estaba Elsa ahí, pero sí la pelirroja que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales.

— Hola Kristoff ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Ummm.

— No recuerdo que hayas sido así de hostil en el bar.

— Ah, entonces si nos recordamos

— Disculpa, no pretendía aparentar que no nos habíamos visto nunca. Pero no me pareció prudente decirle a Elsa que ya nos conocemos. Espero que no estés molesto por eso.

— No, al final ya habías decidido por los dos ¿Y Elsa? — Preguntó mientras la buscaba con la mirada esperando que si se encontraba no hubiese escuchado su plática.

— Salió a entregar unos documentos— Y al ver que él le dedicaba una mirada que claramente preguntaba la causa del porque ella se había quedado ahí, complementó — Yo me quedé esperando a que estuviera listo lo que teníamos preparando en el horno.

Sin decir algo salió lejos de su presencia y se dirigió a su habitación, sabía que necesitaba canalizar la energía y furia que sentía en ese momento en algo, y qué mejor que haciendo ejercicio. Dirigiéndose a donde tenía sus aparatos para ejercitarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó sobresaltado al percatarse de la presencia de la pelirroja después de haber estado haciendo levantamiento de pesas.

— Vine a hablar contigo

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

— Debemos de aclarar nuestra situación

Se acercó a él después de que dejara las pesas en el suelo y le diera la cara a ella.

— Que seas la novia de mi mejor amiga, no quiere decir que debamos de llevarnos bien

— Pero ya lo hacíamos.

— ¿Y no podríamos solo ignorarnos? como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que sea incómodo para los dos estar en la presencia del otro.

— A mí no me incomoda tu presencia

— Pues a mí la tuya sí. — Se dispuso a alejarse de cualquier lugar en el que ella pudiese estar pues no era bueno para él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No podríamos llevarnos igual de bien que los días en los que ibas a la cafetería? Recuerdo que fuiste muy cordial

— ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿No te diste cuenta que me porte así porque quería follarte?— Declaró con crudeza para asustarla y así poder salir de ahí.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Déjame en paz. Tú y yo no somos amigos, y nunca lo seremos

Y solo escuchando todo eso, salió cabizbaja ella de ahí.

Pero después de ese día, la pelirroja ya no había tratado de llevarse bien con él o iniciar alguna conversación. Y él lo agradeció infinitamente por su paz interior.

.-.-.

Hasta una tarde en que él llegó y fue recibido por una alegre Elsa que lo había obligado a que se arreglara para que saliera con ellas a celebrar el hecho de que la rubia por fin había declarado a sus padres sus preferencias sexuales. Haciéndole así caso a regañadientes.

En cuanto llegaron al antro, él de inmediato se quedó en uno de esos incomodos canapés observando como ambas chicas pasaban su noche bebiendo, y bailando la una con la otra en un vaivén por demás sensual que lo cautivó, regresaban con él esporádicamente para llenar sus vasos. Cuando en eso vio cómo se acercaba un chico muy alcoholizado a ellas, saliendo rápidamente a su rescate.

— Lo que ustedes necesitan nenas, es a un hombre que las sepa satisfacer — fue lo que el rubio escuchó que les decía el individuo a ellas.

— ¿y quién te dijo que no sabemos hacerlo? — Preguntó con mofa la pelirroja.

— No, los dedos y la lengua son solo complementos, lo que ustedes necesitan es a un hombre con una verga de verdad— se acercó peligrosamente a ellas tomándolas de los brazos con la intención de aprovecharse de su fuerza.

— Quita tus repugnantes manos de encima animal— Interrumpió en ese muy oportuno momento Kristoff, y las abrazó a ambas por los hombros quedando él en medio de ellas.

— Vete de aquí, el asunto no es contigo— Trató de espantarlo ese troglodita pero para su desgracia, Kristoff le sacaba una cabeza de altura y su complexión robusta imponía más respeto que la escuálida del brabucón.

— Claro que sí, yo vengo con ellas— sentenció bajando sus brazos para tomarlas de sus cinturas y besando a cada una cerca de la comisura de sus labios para dejarle en claro a ese enclenque que no podía meterse con ellas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que vienes con estas putas lesbianas? — Viéndose derrotado lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tratar de insultarlas.

— Escúchame bien— las soltó para acercarse a él— vuelves a llamarlas así y te parto el hocico— amedrentó tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y apretándolo con extremada fuerza robándole la respiración con ese agarre.

— Puto cobarde— fue lo que dijo Kristoff cuando vio como al ser liberado del agarre, salió huyendo lejos del rubio.

— Eres el mejor— lo abrazó la rubia mientras quedaba bajo su brazo nuevamente y se alzaba de puntitas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Por ti, lo que sea — Le contestó el gesto con otro suave beso en la coronilla.

— ¿Y por mí? — llegó en ese momento una emocionada Anna quedando en la misma posición que Elsa, que era bajo el otro brazo del rubio.

Y tal vez había sido la adrenalina del momento o el alcohol que corría por sus venas que se atrevió a ver a Anna como la veía cuando nadie se daba cuenta y de buena manera le contestó

— También — acercó su rostro a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella se movió ocasionando que se lo diera en los labios.

— Vamos a bailar— Dijo la rubia ajena a lo que había pasado entre ellos y los jaló a ambos a la pista para que bailaran los tres.

Comenzaron a bailar entre ellos y de un momento a otro, ambas chicas se encontraban frotando sus cuerpos al del rubio, al inicio él había tratado de escapar pero ellas se encargaron de apresarlo y por una vez en su vida se dijo _¿Por qué no?_ Al final de la noche sabía que ellas se quedarían en lo suyo y él tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Desinhibiéndose, las manos del rubio comenzaron a corar vida mientras ellas continuaban con el ritual y restregaban sus cuerpos moviéndolos al ritmo de la música. Como ninguna de las dos lo apartaron u opusieron resistencia a las caricias que repartía, se permitió disfrutar plenamente de eso y se animó a dar un paso más cuando sintió que unas suaves manos le rodeaban la cintura metiéndose por debajo de su camisa y comenzaron a acariciar su abdomen. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado sus ojos hasta que los abrió para descubrir que Anna se encontraba frente a él besando su cuello y tomando las manos de Elsa que estaban recorriendo su torso y guiándolas a ambas.

Las sensaciones que le estaban haciendo sentir en ese momento era una fantasía hecha realidad.

— Kristoff, relájate. Estas muy tenso— Escuchó la voz de Elsa que le susurraba en el oído estremeciéndolo aún más.

Después de haber continuado con esa danza entre ellos y de estar tomando como si no hubiese un mañana, se escuchó que alguien alzó la voz

— ¡Lo mejor será que volvamos a casa! — Kristoff estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera supo cuál de las dos chicas había propuesto aquello.

Cuando subieron al taxi él se sentó en medio sin ser consciente que quedaba entre ellas, imaginó que lo moverían para continuar ellas en lo suyo pero en el momento en que la rubia se le recargó en el hombro quedó profundamente dormida y le paso un brazo para acomodarla. Creyó estar durmiendo también, cuando sintió que una mano le subía desde la rodilla hasta su entrepierna, volteó a ver a quien lo estaba haciendo y descubrió los ojos de Anna completamente nublados por un ardor que nunca antes le había visto, mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a besarlo. Primero había sido un suave roce que rápidamente se convirtió en una demanda lasciva. Hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Kristoff intentó despertar a Elsa pero al ver que estaba plácidamente dormida, optó por cargarla y llevarla hasta su habitación, le quitó los zapatos, el vestido y la tapó con su edredón. Cuando cuando cerró la puerta tras de él sintió que tiraban de él con fuerza. Se trataba de Anna que los dirigía a ambos hasta la habitación de él.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Atinó decir después de que la pelirroja lo aventara a su cama.

— Algo que ambos deseamos— Se colocó a horcajadas en su regazo restregando sus sexos en el acto, mientras al mismo tiempo tomaba su camisa y con fuerza la abría viendo como salían volando los botones por todas partes.

— No, Elsa está… — y detuvo su hablar al sentir las cálidas manos de ella recorrerle su bien trabajado torso con vehemencia.

— Está dormida y ninguno le diremos nada— Dijo ella bajando sus manos por el suave camino de vello que nacía alrededor de su ombligo y se detenía hasta donde estaba la hebilla de su cinturón y se lo quitaba con destreza. Desabrochó su pantalón y metió la mano dentro tomando la parte más sensible de él, y ahí ya no pudo resistirse más.

Le dio la vuelta tumbándola sobre la cama, despojándola de su vestido y arrancando casi su ropa interior. Se tomó su tiempo saboreando cada rincón de sus ser, sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus manos presenció con anhelo su descarga.

— Es mi turno— Fue lo que pudo articular ella tratando de calmar su respiración.

Se levantó mientras le quitaba ágilmente el bóxer y con ellos se llevó sus pantalones viendo a plenitud la parte más perceptiva del rubio. Se humedeció los labios al momento en que lo sentaba al borde de la cama para después tomarlo todo él por la boca.

— Oh Anna— pudo apenas emitir.

Ella lo trabajo con ferviente excitación, cuando sintió que estaba completamente endurecido volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, empecinándose de una sola estocada en él. Se tomó un momento para acostumbrarse a él para después dedicarse a dirigir con él ese delicioso vaivén que ambos cuerpos se encontraban concibiendo.

— ¡OH SÍ!… ya casi…— comenzó a gritar cuando estaba cerca del éxtasis tratando de ahogar sus gemidos infructuosamente — ¡ELSA! — gritó a todo pulmón cuando hubo terminado.

Y ahí lo supo él. Eso había sido un error. Ella no lo quería y mucho menos lo amaría a él algún día.

— Deberías de salir de aquí— Se la quitó de encima mientras comenzaba a ponerse de ropa que le tapara su desnudes.

— Kristoff— soltó en un susurro— lo siento — se disculpó tomando todas sus cosas y metiéndose a la regadera para después encerrarse en la habitación de Elsa.

— Yo también lo siento… Elsa— se disculpó al aire esperando que algún día se pudiera perdonar el mismo por haber hecho semejante locura.

No podía continuar ahí, así que no tomó más que lo elemental y lo metió en una maleta junto a los pedazos rotos de su corazón hecho trizas, y antes de que saliera el primer rayo de sol, partió de ahí.

.-.-.

— ¡Rayos, Kriss! ¡Me tienes muy preocupada! ¡¿Dónde estás?!— Preguntó desesperada la rubia mientras gritaba con fuerza a través de su celular.

— Tranquila Elsa, no es necesario que grites— Contestó con una sonrisa vacía cerrando sus ojos ante el grito que había lanzado Elsa.

— ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila si no he sabido nada de ti desde hace mucho? ¿Dónde estás?

— No te preocupes por mí. Solo estoy tratando de cumplir nuestra promesa.

— ¡NO! ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Cuál promesa?

— No voy hacer nada tonto si es lo que te preocupa. Yo también te prometo que cuando encuentre mi felicidad nos volveremos a ver.

Y finalizó su conversación sin despedirse siquiera, apagando su celular para que no volviera a entrar alguna llamada.

— Pasajeros con boleto para el vuelo de las doce, favor de pasar a la sala de embarcación para iniciar con el abordaje— Escuchó mientras veía que una joven anunciaba por el **micrófono** su próxima salida.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Kristoff salió de la vida de Elsa, pues él sabía muy bien que ella amaba con toda su alma a Anna y, a pesar de que él también lo hacía, él corría con la mala fortuna de que Anna no correspondiera sus sentimientos a él. Así pues tomó sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse de alguien. Era plenamente consciente que su único error había sido haberse enamorado de la chica de su mejor amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me quiero morir, estoy que me lleva la que me trajo x( ya había terminado de escribir el shot cuando muy estúpidamente cerré sin guardar los cambios voy a llorar hasta superar la perdida, estoy en duelo.

No inventen, cuando estaba escribiendo la parte M me encontraba así con una choque de sentimientos y emociones que no sabía ni qué onda conmigo, así O.O" *.* O/O D: más ansiosa que qué cosa, ok, es más O/O que qué cosa… de verdad aun no puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso, en mi vida lo hubiera imaginado. No tenía intención que fuera por ahí. Y eso que lo que no guarde estaba más light pero ooooh dioooos. Si yo lo quería dramón romántico. Sin contar que esa parte la reescribí y edite fácilmente unas diez veces.

Me esconderé hasta asimilarlo todo bien. Jajajajajaja que pena escribir eso.

Sin saber que pensar acerca de mí, espero que les haya gustado. No saben cómo he sufrido pero a la vez disfrutado escribiendo este shot.

Espero estar pronto por aquí.

Ok, yo quiero un Kristoff *u* me siento fatal, lo he hecho sufrir mucho en este fic T.T vente kristoff, aqui conmigo, yo te consuelo :P

Saludos y no olviden

 **Always Be Yourself ;)**


End file.
